


Web of Lies, Love & Disguise.

by jeffthemermaid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Animal Traits, Animalistic, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Omega Verse, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory, Power Dynamics, Shameless Smut, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Sleepy Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 13:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20436566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeffthemermaid/pseuds/jeffthemermaid
Summary: In a world of alpha, omega and beta humans ruled by their animalistic tendencies, emotions run high, caution is thrown to the wind and nothing is more important than power. Draco leads his pack with strength and cunning, but can he outsmart those who play the game better than he? Hermione rules like a queen, can she maintain her status? Blaise is comfortable being second, as long as he's the most beautiful. Is everything just as it seems, or is someone hiding their true intentions behind their perfect exterior?





	Web of Lies, Love & Disguise.

They longed for heat. Warmth soothed them, it was a natural comfort, and one they sought. Every clan basked in warmth and resented the cold.

It was something to do with their animalistic natures. It was driven by the deep primal currents that pumped through their veins alongside the precious blood of their lineage.

As with most of the fireplaces in the historic mansion, the stone hearth at the heart of the sleeping chamber was several feet wide and worn smooth from use. It was commonplace for members of the clan to gather on a hearth, they’d bask in the heat from the fire, and nestle into one another’s drowsy forms.

It was on that great stone hearth, lying on the thick fur coat of a defeated foe, where the clans alpha lay dozing. The fire crackled brilliantly behind him as Draco Malfoy slept peacefully in the early morning before the dawn.

Draco’s eyes were closed, his usual piercing silver gaze hidden by still lids and long lashes. His pale skin glowed almost red in the bright light of the fire, the flames lighting up his naked form in the dark chamber.

As was his right as alpha, Draco could use any member of the clan for his own pleasure, but, as most alphas do, he had his own favourite companions. These highly regarded few were those whom no one else were allowed to touch. Like all packs, there was only one alpha. As many had before him and would continue to do again, Draco had fought his father for the right to lead their pack and as he was triumphant, Lucius had been forced alone into the world to try and create a new clan of his own. This is how packs were made. There were few alphas in the world, and many betas. Betas followed whichever alpha won or stole them from other packs. Some alphas scavenged, stealing betas they liked from other alphas.

But there were not just two types of primal, animalistic, savage people left on their godforsaken earth. No, there were three. General records showed that around 70% of the world’s population were betas, approximately 20% were alphas, and the final 10% were made up of the rare and elusive omegas.

Now Draco, like most intelligent alphas, understood the need for betas, and for breeding them. Hell, he enjoyed it. Betas were often beautiful, they were desperate to please, and were exciting for him to chase, catch and dominate. But omegas, omegas were more than exotic, they were priceless. They were a rarity and they affected alphas right down in the very core of their being.

What an omega awoke in an alpha, wasn’t just lust, want or desire.

It was hunger.

An alpha needed an omega in way a beta could never satiate.

They were piled collectively around him, nestled against one another for warmth and comfort, not unlike a pack of wolves, though all craved the touch of their alpha.

In contrast to Draco’s nakedness, all of his lovers were clad in semi-transparent silk robes of varying colours. Most were the few select betas he showed especial affection, but two were his irreplaceable omegas. Having two omega companions was nigh unheard of, but Draco was something different. He had gone from strength to strength since he tore away his father’s crown, and his dominance over two of the much sought after creatures only furthered his status and extended the reach of his power.

His delectable omegas were distinguishable from the others around him as he tended to shower them with gifts when they pleased him. Their rank was displayed by the elegant robes they wore and the jewels that adorned their earlobes, fingers, wrists and throats.

As was common, Draco had multiple betas, and at present their number was three.

Fast asleep and covered only by a green silk robe, with her head on his hip, was the beautiful, raven-haired Pansy. Above her, nestled under Draco’s shoulder, with a hand on Pansy’s arm, lay Neville, wearing a robe of blood red, his plump features softened by his unruly dark hair and unshaven jaw. Lying with her bare breasts against him was Luna, with her long blonde hair strewn across the hearth. Her robe was white, and had come undone, exposing not only her bosom but her baby filled belly and her creamy thighs as well.

Nestled on his other side, closer to the fire, with one of his long ebony legs settled over his alphas groin possessively, was one of Draco’s precious omegas. Gorgeous, heavily pregnant, and snoring delicately was Blaise. He was clad in a robe similar to Pansy’s, though his was a darker green, and sewn with intricate silver threaded designs. He wore a dazzling diamond pedant, so impressive it was nearly the size of a plump grape, on a silver chain and several rings set with a small fortune’s worth of jewels.

Atop the pile was Draco’s most prized omega, and the only living creature more important to him than Blaise was.

Hermione was draped across her alphas strong body unapologetically. Her tanned and freckled skin contrasted to his pale features, and Blaise’s dark skin beside them. Her wild and curly hair covered most of her naked back, the thick brunette curls scented with strawberries and jasmine.

Hermione’s head rested on Draco’s chest and she alone was awake. She gazed into the fire, her brown eyes thoughtful as she gently rose and fell in rhythm with Draco’s steady breathing. Her robe, purple, and sewn with ancient Greek figures in glittering spun gold thread, was pushed down to cover only the roundness of her rear, and her shapely legs. Draco enjoyed the feeling of her soft, ample bosom against his skin as he slept. An intricately laid filigree gold choker entwined her throat and was laden with more diamonds than she had lived years of life. Strings of pearls wrapped around both of her wrists, and diamonds sparkled in her earlobes.

One of her hands was entwined in his silvery blond chest hair, the other was tucked under Blaise’s round stomach, between his and Draco’s muscled bodies. On her visible hand all could clearly see the solid gold signet ring, with Draco’s alpha seal on it. It was pretty, and expensive, but more than that, it was power. The wearer of that ring was second only to the alpha in hierarchy. Hermione was the head omega, and the right hand of her king.

The room around the slumbering figures was dark, the glow of the fire only extended a little further than the great hearth. Hidden in the darkness was a lavish mahogany four-poster bed, made up with Egyptian linen, swathed in drapes of cream coloured brocade and piled high with soft pillows. On either side of its grandeur was a tall gilded lamp and various fur rugs.

The walls of the large chamber were hand painted with ancient scenes of adventure, romance, and battle. The wall opposite the fireplace was lined with floor-to-ceiling windows, which were covered with heavy velvet drapes, and the floor beneath was meticulously waxed oak. In one corner close to the fireplace stood a deep bath, freestanding, with brass taps. The rest of the furniture was antique, embellished with gold and just generally exuded the look of centuries old wealth.

This affluent display was easily matched by the rest of the sprawling mansion the chamber was located inside of. The grounds outside were expansive, and bordered on the edge of the largest, thickest forest in the country. Draco’s lands were beautiful and included multiple orchards, flower gardens, fountains, tennis courts, and even a small lake. Presently, these landmarks were covered in a thick layer of snow, and the cold air was filled with a gently swirling fog. About a mile from the grounds frosty iron front gates stood a medium sized, well populated village almost hidden by the wintery night. 

The fog had settled over the thatched rooves and cobblestone streets of the village, and barely anyone stirred the pre-dawn quiet.

In the mansion, which was called Woodland Manor and had been owned by the alphas of the same clan for generations, only the servants moved about the house.

The sun had not yet risen, and already the clan’s extensive staff were cleaning, cooking and preparing for the day ahead.

In the dining hall the fire had been lit, the table set, and the sideboards were being stacked high with food. There were platters of fresh fruit, imported for the winter, a steaming hot canister of porridge, and heated trays of fried bacon, sausages, eggs, tomatoes and mushrooms.

Just down the hall from the chamber where Draco and his companions slept, the maids were filling bathtubs with hot water, scented oils, and in the case of the tubs intended for Draco’s omegas, rose petals and stalks of dried lavender.

Once the sun began to rise, though its weak rays barely pierced the fog, the clan’s alpha began to stir.

Draco woke, almost completely covered in his companions, and attempted to stretch a little. His movements stirred Hermione from her thoughts and after blinking the last remaining sleep from her eyes, she gazed down at her alpha fondly.

“Good morning.” She murmured, before stretching forward to kiss him gently. Draco growled low in his throat and returned the kiss, deepening it, hungry for her affection.

The noise roused the others, and the betas all slowly sat up, stretching and yawning languidly. A growl from their alpha, their master, was more than enough to raise them from slumber. They all lived to please him.

Blaise awoke last, fluttering his long lashes as he opened his deep mocha eyes and licked his full lips. Draco, paying especial attention since Blaise carried his child in his belly, locked an arm around Hermione and shuffled downward to greet Blaise with a lingering kiss.

The three of them snuggled lazily, pressing into one another warmth and tasting each other’s skin in their mouths as they primped, licked and kissed one another affectionately. Draco was at his most gentle whenever Blaise or Hermione carried his child, and both omegas basked in his generous attention during those times.

The betas, Pansy, Luna and Neville snuffled around the three of them, mewling for attention as they craved the same tender touch. They ignored them until Pansy ventured too close and attempted to push Hermione aside. The omega hissed and sprang to her feet as Draco reared upward with a ferocious growl. He rose to his knees, kneeling in his naked glory, the rest of his body stiff and upright, his muscles highlighted by the fire behind him. Hermione stood behind him, her nipples hard and her skin risen in goose bumps as she glared at the betas. Blaise lay still behind his alpha, one hand protectively on his belly, the other holding Hermione’s ankle gently in support. Draco’s chest heaved and his cock grew hard as he pulled back his lips and snarled at Pansy.

“Away with you.” He growled at her cowering form, ignoring her desperate mewls, quite aware that his anger only made betas want him more. Luna and Neville cowered near her, both pale and quivering. Draco glared at the dark haired girl until she bowed her head and slunk away toward the door. His other betas went to follow suit, but he reached out a pale hand to stop Neville.

As Luna scurried away, the scent of her reactions strong in his nostrils, Draco pulled his pregnant beta close and licked his forehead roughly. Neville whimpered as Draco cupped his swollen belly in his hands and bobbed his head down to kiss the skin stretched over the child growing in Neville’s womb.

Draco held him for a moment longer then released him and nodded for him to go. Once the heavy oak door had shut behind Neville with a resounding boom, Draco turned back to his two most prized possessions. Both Blaise and Hermione’s reactions were nearly tangible in the air. They were affronted by the beta’s actions, they were pleased by Draco’s reaction and they were waiting tensely for what the alpha would do next.

Draco held up a hand and took Hermione’s in his. Gently he pulled her down to her knees, so their eyes were almost level, the omega only a few inches shorter than her lover. Draco ran his hands through Hermione’s hair and pressed his forehead to hers as he pulled her robe down and stripped her practically bare form naked. He grasped her narrow shoulders and kissed her mouth, hard and brief. The harshness of his kiss contrasted the gentle touch of his hands on her body. Hermione shivered and attempted to kiss him again, though she only managed a subtle peck before he pulled away and turned away from her to Blaise.

He offered the incredibly beautiful man a suggestive smile and ducked down to press another rough kiss against the smooth coffee-coloured skin that covered the taller man’s exquisite collar bones. Blaise murmured his delight and licked his lips as Draco lay down between his omegas and rolled onto his back.

He tucked his hands under his head, the fur soft beneath him as he lay, naked, pale and ready for his morning attention.

Hermione moved first, Blaise waited despite his own eagerness due to her status, and slowly, sensually she approached Draco’s figure.

Their alphas large cock was hard, bold upright and swollen in the light of the fire. His shaft was thick and round, the head already poked out of its sheath and glistened with readiness. Near the wide base of his member, in the area where during his own heat, or one of his omegas, Draco would swell up even further in order to knot with his mate, his skin was taught from his erection. His knot was only produced by the animalistic cycles that drove each of them. On a regular day such as that morning, his impressive cock would remain knotless and his seed could be spilt anywhere.

Hermione knelt between Draco’s legs, placed her hands on his defined hips and arched her back, arse up, as she lowered her head toward his stiff member. She watched Draco close his eyes and sigh deeply as she wet her lips, stuck out her tongue and licked him from the base of his cock all the way to the tip. Draco’s subsequent groan was too much for Blaise, who’s own cock grew hard and poked its impressive length out of his green silken rope.

Blaise moved closer to them and pressed his swollen belly and pulsing erection against Draco’s body. He clung to his alphas muscled figure and began a burning trail of hot kisses across his chest. His moist lips brushed against the wispy silver hair on Draco’s chest before he grazed his nipple and took a hold of it in his mouth tenderly. Blaise whimpered against his alphas skin and shivered as Draco ran one his large hands down his smooth ebony skin.

The three of them moved together, entangled in gentles caresses and holds, Hermione working hard between Draco’s thighs to please him, and Blaise delighting in being held and pleasing himself. He stroked his leaking cock in rhythm with Hermione’s bobbing head. The deliciously sloppy sounds her mouth made around Draco’s magnificent cock, and their alphas moans and convulses beside him acted as a chaotic symphony of erotica that brought Blaise to climax within only minutes. He came with a grunt of exertion in his hand and on Draco’s thigh, the white liquid dripped down his pale skin suggestively.

Moments later Draco tightened his grip on Blaise’s warm body and reached his other hand down to grasp Hermione’s wild hair. His whole body tensed, and he threw back his head, pressing hard into the stone hearth to stare into the flickering flames behind them. With a heave of effort, a moan of unleashed desire, and some truly considerably talented work from Hermione’s tongue, Draco came hard. Heat rushed down his body as he shot rope after rope of his seed down Hermione’s throat. He panted lightly and gripped her hair tighter. He pumped his cock into her mouth a few more times before allowing his member to slip out and land on his thigh with a meaty thud.

Hermione dutifully swallowed the last of her alphas thick seed and wiped her mouth on the back of her hand. Watching his pleasure was more than enjoyable for her, though deep down, in a place she didn’t like to acknowledge, she briefly wondered why she wasn’t the one being comforted after one of the betas stepped out of line.

Hermione ignored those disloyal thoughts and pushed them far enough down in her soul that she could avoid them completely. Instead she smiled and kissed Draco’s slowly deflating cock gently. Then she shimmied up his body, pausing for a moment to brush her hand over Blaise’s closely cropped hair, and planted a moist, salty kiss on Draco’s open mouth.

“Thank you darling.” Hermione whispered, thanking her master for the use of his body as was customary. Blaise chimed in with a muffled thank you from where he was still cosied into the side of Draco’s body, and the three of them lay together in warm bliss for a few peaceful moments.

Outside, the sun rose deep behind the white clouds covering the land in snow, its rays barely piercing through the thick cover they provided. Down the hall from where Draco lay entwined in his omegas the rest of the clan was rising from their beds and beginning their day. There was a lot for them to do in the next 24 hours.

In the lesser used rooms, the servants had already begun covering furniture with white sheets, and locking precious belongings away in the various safes, vaults and secret passages hidden throughout the manor. Upstairs in the herb and flower laden washrooms, the betas giggled and talked excitedly amongst themselves as they planned the trip ahead.

Back in the master bedroom Draco stretched and sat up, entirely unconcerned with the mewls of displeasure from his disturbed omegas and climbed to his feet. He strode away from the warm fire and approached the floor-to-ceiling windows across the room. He opened the heavy velvet curtains with some gusto and stood naked in front of the glass. The cold from the frosty panes seeped into his skin as he gazed out at his snow covered grounds. Absently he touched the traces of cum on his thigh and pressed the salty liquid into his mouth.

His thoughts travelled far away, imagining the distance they would soon be traversing, and he could hardly contain the excitement beginning to seep into his belly.


End file.
